Fianl Fantasy IX.2
by EndlessTrinity
Summary: Atime/ff9/LoZOoC fic, epic where worlds collide cahter on Entitles Link
1. Link and Saria

This is My first fic in a long time, It's important to me that you tell me what you think if you wish for me to continue it.

"They descended on Limblum like locusts, Queen Brahan's men. Killing everyone in sight. Destroying everything they could….and then the summoned god took his toll. There was nothing any one of them could do, other than Not die. We, Dagger, Vivi, and I could only watch from afar. What a terrible catastrophe. If only there was some way that we could have turned back time. I know that there would be some way that we could have prevented that terrible destruction at her hands."

****

Final Fantasy IX.2 

The Hero of time.

A cold shiver ran down is spine, causing him to pull the child sized blanket tighter around him. Even with the Sun crawling through his modest house He was not going to wake up. But the spirits came to again with their trickle down his back tugging at this hair and he was forced to rise at last. He rolled over to cringe at the morning light, until his eyes had time to adjust to it.,

Slowly he climbed out of the small wooden bed and made his way to the door. A small tremor ran through him when he caught the full light of day. He hadn't really seen a morning in a long time. Ducking down to exit the small house. He stood on the deck stretching. Almost immediately the spirits of old came to greet him. The wind whipped up around him in a hug of warm spring breeze. "I am not be able to see you guys anymore," he said to the wind "But I know you are still here." a smile formed on his face as the winds died a bit.

Looking around the small wooded village all unkempt he thought of her for a split second and then put her out of his mind. Something else had drawn his attention. 

There was something different about the forest. He looked around more alert this time, to realize that he was seeing wild magic flowing from every living thing. Nothing he could really see, it was more a feeling and a knowledge to him. The forest was alive with majick . As if the forest children were running around kicking up the majick like they always did. And then with this understanding, he almost heard the Flute again playing the song that always filled the forest to trick unsuspecting people from finding their way out or in.

What was happening he thought Why was the forest so alive again. He climbed down the latter from his house and took a firm step on the ground. Instantly he could feel the Majick. It was the same as when they were here, the forest children. 

He walked down to the cool water and waded in, proceeding to strip off his clothes and wash them. All the while a constant giggle could be heard around him. Not a threatening giggle but a playful one. After washing his clothes. He washed himself and put his clothes back on. Again came the wind whipping around him as if he were the center of a small tornado. Minutes later he was completely dry.

He didn't understand why the forest was so alive but he had a feeling that he should go to the great tree to ask. No sooner than he thought this did the ground shift., he almost stumbled. It took him a second to gather his balance and to see what was happening . The forest was moving and a path that had long time ago died to new growth opened up, In a great display of vines moving plants and plants shifting in the ground to pop up in a new location to frame the path. "Well I guess I am supposed to go see the Deku tree." He spoke into the air.

Approaching the path he saw the dancing fireflies and the dense mist hanging to the ground. The path to the 'Great Deku Tree' seemed more enchanted than ever.. He walked down the path for a while until he came to the clearing. The last time that he was this place the New Deku tree was but a sprout. It had grown…and grown quickly…it was the size of the old Deku Tree now. But most importantly it was alive. And thriving. He had feared that when the children left the forest, so too would the Deku tree. And for 7 years this was the first time he had seen it. 

The Great Deku Tree bloomed in all of its glory. The seed of majick popped from the flowers and burst into tiny flurries of light that swam in the great clearing where the Deku Tree stood.

Having taken a few steps forward. The ground began to rumble again, but this time not of its own accord. A deep earth trembling voice came from the tree "Link…the warrior has returned." it spoke in an old paced voice that made him shiver.

"I have Great Deku Tree," Link shouted "To ask why the forest came to life!"

The Tree shivered and in its enormous branches he could see the Kokiri forest children playing, and dancing.

The voice of the Tree came again. "It has been a long time…very long time since I have last seen you. You are a man now." it said Link had wondered if the Deku tree knew of what happened in the past, future, but never got a chance to speak. The tree took back its slow course of speech "And you have been in the forest the whole time. I have been watching you. Young link. You want the answers to the forest. When it is you who have them."

Link was confused "Me, I don't understand, how do I have them?"

"You will understand."

Link stood there for a moment confused. He had done nothing different for any other day he had been in the forest. Why now did the forest return to life. The Deku Tree continued to speak 

"Saria spoke so well of you link." the tree said. A pain in Links heart was brought to the surface with that statement. He missed Saria, a dear friend to him. She was a sage now and could no longer be a part of Link's life. He always blamed himself for her becoming a sage, and having to leave the forest forever.

"Do you miss her?" the tree asked 

"Oh Terribly," Link said eyes cast to the ground. She was my friend here when no one else was. She gave me the first ocarina. And she forfeited the forest forever for me. I miss her dearly." Link said looking back at the Deku Tree. His face stricken with sadness. 

The tree sighed. And then came a voice from behind Link

"I missed you very much as well." Link turned to see her standing before him in the grass just before the path back to Kokiri village. He was in shock. She continued to speak

"I watched you day by day knowing that the time would come when I would see you again." she said taking steps toward him.

"You, you are here…but I don't understand why are you here?"

"events are in motion. I can explain everything but we must go." she said with a pleasant smile on her face she glanced past Link to the great Deku tree. The tree spoke again.

"You may need this again. For what ever courageous journey you might find." suddenly there came a bright flash of light above his head and when the light cleared there was the forest gem. Link let it fall into his hands before looking back at the tree then to Saria. He didn't understand what must be done, but he would do what could be done for any situation that might come to pass.

"you will stay with me?" Link asked Saria

"Yes, but we must hurry. Come we have to go." she said reaching out to grab his hand. He let her grab him and pull him towards the path. The Great Deku Tree spoke once more "May the goddesses be with you on the journey Link, always remember to walk the righteous path of the Tri-Force "

Link looked back to see the Kokiri forest children climbing out of the Deku Tree to dance on the ground. And as they did they kicked up the majick into the air making beautiful sparking dust fly about the air. Then we was making his way through the forest pith back to Kokiri village.

Well there is a beginning, to a possibly Epic adventure~~ So tell me does it go on? Please Review…


	2. Zelda, the return of Shiek

Princess Zelda ran through the chambers of Hyrule castle as fast as she could "Merriam!!" she called searching every room every corner of the castle. "Merriam." Her hair has not been fixed and she was still in her bed clothes. People hid their eyes from her view as she flew down halls.

She ran right into one of the guards at the bottom of the stairwell. Both of them toppled over. The guard was in a fury when he got back to his feet, he was about to lash out with his sword when he realized who it was that he was about to strike out at. 

"OH dear Princess Zelda." he said dropping to the ground on his knees face planted to the floor. "I didn't know it was you, please forgive me." he pleaded.

The princess gott o her feet and fixed her bed clothes as much as she could before she realized that he was humble before him. She was a bit confused still as she told the guard to rise. He complied standing up straight not looking at her. She was about to walk away before she realized what she was doing 

"Guard, tell me where the seer when." She said, the guard only looked as if he didn't understand her. 

"My seer, Merriam."

She watched as the gentle expression of understanding and recognition crossed his face.

"yes, sh..she went to the market this morning." he said still not looking at her all that much except for casual glanced. By this time others had gathered to see what the commotion was. 

"Thank you sir." Zelda told him before gathering what dignity she still has and moved back up the stairs. One of her many advisers had come to collect her. "Make sure that as soon as Merriam returns she come to me. I have many things to discuss with her." Zelda said before tromping up the stairs not waiting for her adviser to catch up, which he did 

"Princess, you have a meeting with a chancellor of neighboring lands of Sperrwyn tonight." the advisor told her as he made best of pushing he spectacles up on his nose trying to keep pace with the princess who show no sign of recognition

"Princess, this is your duty to meet and form alliances with other lands. You father would have done the same."

Zelda turned on him all of a sudden as the entered the main chamber. "Don't tell me of my father as if I never knew him. I know what is my obligation to this kingdom. I also know what is my obligation to the tri-force!" she said with a powerful voice that seemed to shatter the sternness of the advisor. He stepped back "I am sorry your majesty, idf I have offended. I know your commitment to your faith. If you wish I will tell King Usaide that you will be busy tonight and we can reschedule." he said humbly bending before her.

"No, I will meet with King Usaide of Sperrwyn. This is my duty to this Kingdom." She said placing a hand on her advisors shoulder. "I am still tired, I will retire to my chambers, inform Merriam to come to me when she returns."

Princess Zelda closed the door to her chamber and stocked over to her bed. "Link she said looking into the mirror. I fear for you. If my dreams speak true, then I will be there with you to see you through the tasks that will befall you."

Zelda dressed herself and sat in front of her mirror eyeing the Ocarina. Her mind went back all those years to when the events happened. A great sadness came over her. She knew that she could not tell him when he returned to her garden that morning after he had saved Hyrule. She could not tell him that she knew everything that happened, that she had seen it in a powerful dream. A tear rolled down her cheek when she thought of him. But realizing that nothing could change that past. She swept the tear away. 

Zelda sat there for a moment concentrating on nothing but gaining her composure, until she heard a noise just outside her winder. She got up to investigate the noise. She opened the large windows, and was welcomed by the morning breeze. Full of life, and Majick. Her garden was growing like a jungle now full of exotic flowers and vines crawling up the walls., but nothing was out there other than the birds taking to the skies.

"Princess," came a voice from behind her. Zelda whipped around to see who was there "You called for me." 

It was Merriam 

Zelda was startled but calmed quickly. "Yes, I did." she said talking back to her chair in front of the mirror. She went to brush her hair, when Merriam laid a hand on her shoulder. "Princess, my young goddess, your not telling me why you wanted me here with such haste. You do know that one of the guards went to the market to bring me back." She said sitting in a chair next to her. Zelda made not effort to speak. She quietly brushed her hair with a almost vacant expression on her face, staring back at her.

Merriam was pulling the emotion out of the air like it were a thick perfume. Until she came back to Zelda She touched Zelda's arm and she stopped brushing

"I know that you have been having bad dreams, but I am not sure what about, I am not that powerful a seer, however the young man is very important to you, is he not?" She asked

Zelda put the brush down on the table and sighed before saying his name "Link." she worded softly "very important, from my past…I have not seen him in 7 years. And now I have dreams of him."

Merriam thought on the name for a second "Link, he feels courageous even important to the sages." she said softly

"You know of the sages?" Zelda asked

"Oh yes, when I was young I was told of the great sage, and now that I came into my powers like all of my family before me I see them in dreams and visions. They are what led me to you."

"I know of them as well, Link once saved this land with the help of the sages he defeated the evil Gannondorf from using the tri-force to destroy. But that was a long time in a different time. Of course no one knew this because it hasn't happened yet, and it never will. Gannondorf is trapped where time is not time. And the worst is Link is the only one that knows this. Even I had not seen it with my own eyes, but I have seen it with my mind, so vividly that it was as if I were there every second of of his journey. He doesn't know that I know. And so he has not come back. He fears that It will bring the 3 parts of the tri-force together again."

Merriam pondered all of this with a long sigh.

"You speak of the tri-force, what does you two being together mean in terms of the tri-force?" she asked

"because the two of us are keepers of a whole. I carry wisdom, he courage, and…"

"Gannondorf carries power."

"yes, so his apprehension is founded, but I know that we belong together, we were chosen by the tri-force itself." Zelda rose from her chair, and walked over to the bed.

"Well you are a visionary, if you decree something to be, then why have you not followed your heart?" Merriam asked 

Zelda reached under her bed and pulled a box from underneath. The box was made of solid wood with little golden hinges on the lid. And a crest of the tri-force. She opened it and inside sat a small harp, under the harp was a blue suit. 

"Impa gave this to me a long time ago before she…left…In my visions I saw myself wearing this when I came to link, at the time Gannondorf would have done anything to find me to use me against Link, I wore it to hide my identity from both Gannondorf and Link. I taught Link the magical songs to play on the Ocarina of time that would help him along the way. The harp was my magical instrument, as the ocarina was his. I have a new song to play, and to teach him from the dreams, but do I dare?" 

Merriam climbed to her feet and walked over to her "Zelda, do what you think is right. I am a seer not a fortune teller, but I can tell you this. You thoughts are pure and purity can never be the wrong thing."

"Link was suffering in these dreams…I can't tel that happen. I have to wear this, and assume the role no matter the cost." Zelda exclaimed.

"Then walk the way of the Tri-force." 

*******************************


End file.
